


Heretic and Inquisitor

by GalahadThePure



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, power bottom heinwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: After receiving reports of a heretical mage called Heinwald, Curran ventures to his manor to apprehend him. However, he finds himself captured by Heinwald instead!An origin story on how Curran and Heinwald became partners





	Heretic and Inquisitor

     Curran looked up from his map to the large, gilded manor. This had to be the place. He wouldn’t have suspected a vile, heretical dark mage to hold such a high position of nobility, but after years as an inquisitor, he learned he could never judge a book by its cover. Curran folded up his map and tucked it into his pocket, readying his axe to enter the lair of this crazed madman.

     _“Your task is simple,”_ the Ilian Cardinal’s voice echoed in his mind, _“Apprehend the Dark Magus Heinwald and bring him to justice.”_

     He had heard rumors of the cruelty and insanity of this nobleman. From research on the Elder Gods to human experimentation, this madman needed to be stopped for the safety of Grastea, and it was Curran’s duty to bring him to justice. He approached the golden doors of the manor, gripping tightly on his axe before kicking the door in.

     “DARK MAGUS HEINWALD,” he shouted, “IN THE NAME OF THE ILIAN CHURCH, YOU ARE UNDER…”

     Before he could complete his declaration, Curran suddenly felt very faint. His surroundings blurred and he stumbled over his own feet. As consciousness slipped from his grasp, Curran realized his mistake: he had walked right into the madman’s trap.

***

     Curran jolted awake. His vision was still slightly fuzzy, but he knew one thing for sure; this place looked nothing like where he lost consciousness. As opposed to the garish halls of the manor, he was trapped in a dank cellar, bound in chains to a wooden chair. The only source of light came from the dim sconces bound to the stone walls of the chamber, and books littered the floor. He heard footsteps echoing nearby. If he only had his axe, he could break out of here. Sweat ran down his forehead as the footsteps grew louder and the faint glow of a torch could be seen from around the corner. Finally, Curran’s captor had arrived, an ominous looking man clad in black and violet robes. His long, jet-black hair was tied into a low ponytail. Bright scarlet eyes stared at him maliciously from behind a pair of bifocals, standing out in stark contrast with his pale skin. As he approached Curran, he placed the torch in a sconce and a twisted smile spread across his face.

     “I see the sleeping drug has worn off,” he said proudly, “Now, who are you and what business do you have sneaking into my manor.”

     “Let me go you monster,” Curran growled, “You must answer for your crimes, Heinwald. Heretics like you must taste the music!”

     Heinwald covered his mouth and bent over as laughter poured from his mouth.

     “The hell’s so funny,” Curran snapped.

     “Do you mean _face_ the music?” he cackled, “Honestly, if you’re trying to intimidate me, at least get your idioms correct.”

     _“Dammit,”_ Curran though. Idioms were always difficult for him.

     “But you say I’m a heretic?” Heinwald continued, “I suppose you’re an inquisitor from the Ilian church then. Tell me then, what crimes am I guilty of?”

    Curran struggled against his constraints. The arrogance of this man was starting to piss him off.

     “Anyone who worships Gods of darkness and tortures innocent people needs to be stopped. It doesn’t even take an inquisitor to know that!” Curran hissed.

     Heinwald shook his head, “Leave it to the Church to believe in baseless rumors without any evidence… But I suppose I’ll humor you. For what reason do you think I have committed these crimes?”

     “We were informed that you hoarded books on the dark arts. Receipts from occult bookstores and black markets corroborate that you are a regular customer and frequently purchase books on the Elder Gods.”

     “Does reading a book about pirates make a man a pirate? Or a romance novel give a man a lover? One can have interests in the dark arts without acting on them. Besides, one cannot learn how to combat the dark arts without knowing it through and through. I’m certain you’ve heard of the phrase ‘know thy enemy?’ Or perhaps you would call it ‘know thy enema.’”

     “Fuck you…”

     “Cursing? Quite unexpected for a man of the cloth.”

     “I just bring nonbelievers and criminals to justice. And my language has nothing to do with my faith.”

     Heinwald gripped at Curran’s shirt, closing the distance between them. His cocky grin had turned into a furious scowl.

     “So you would lump those who disagree with you with criminals?” he snarled, “Now whose religion seems like a cult?”

     The color drained from Curran’s face. His captor was truly terrifying.

     “And just for your information, I have no religious affiliation,” Heinwald informed “Not with Ilia, nor with the Elder Gods. I merely seek the truth.”

     Curran swallowed hard, “Well, what about the allegations against you on human experimentation?”

     “It is true, I do subject some people to experimental treatments, but only on a volunteer basis. So many incurable illnesses take lives day after day. People who are desperate enough will go through any length to regain their health decide to come to an experimental medic like myself.”

     Curran was flabbergasted. This lunatic was a healer?

     “Most of my treatments have been successful,” he said, “Even so, I have prospective volunteers sign a waiver to reduce liability. I have blank copies if you would like to see them. Perhaps your complaints came from relatives of the few people who received ineffective treatments. I give all volunteers a warning that my cures may not be affective. People honestly need to learn better reading comprehension…”

     Curran looked aside to avoid eye contact with Heinwald. He was absolutely correct, and based on what he said, his processes of treatment were completely legal. Other than being a bit eccentric, Heinwald was completely innocent.

     “Well? Have I proven that I am no heretic?” he grinned cheekily.

     “I suppose…” Curran conceded, “Now, are you gonna let me go?”

     Heinwald’s smile distorted, “I’m afraid not yet. You need to be punished for breaking into my estate.”

     “Breaking in? The hell are you talking about? I was sent by the Church!”

     “Where is your warrant?”

     Curran froze. He knew he had forgotten something; he left the investigation warrant at the Church.

     “All you need to do is tell me where this warrant is,” Heinwald said, “Then I’ll release you and you may be on your merry way.”

     “I…” Curran choked, “I don’t have one…”

     “Oh? Then your entry on my estate is _illegal_.”

     “What are you going to do? Report me to your local authorities? Torture me?”

     “Not quite. You have piqued my interest. As a mage and scientist at heart, I simply wish to test something.”

     “Test? You gonna experiment on me or something?”

     Heinwald grinned mischievously, bringing his face closer to Curran’s. Curran’s eyes suddenly widened in horror as he felt Heinwald’s lips press against his. Contrary to his expectations, they were soft and warm, feeling gentle against Curran’s own chapped ones. Heinwald slid his tongue inside of Curran’s mouth, intertwining theirs together. Curran didn’t fight it. If his hands were free, he would probably be pulling his head closer to force his tongue down Heinwald’s throat. It wasn’t the fact that he was being kissed by a man he just met who he was supposed to be apprehending that bothered him, but that Heinwald was dominating him. Heinwald pulled away and licked his lips.

     “Oh yes, you will definitely do,” he smirked.

     “Whadya mean?” Curran panted.

     Heinwald didn’t answer, only lowering to his knees to fiddle with Curran’s pants. Curran froze as he realized what was going on.

     “Wait, you don’t seriously mean…” Curran snapped, “We’re both dudes! Are you gay or something?”

     “I don’t like labels,” Heinwald replied, “I can acknowledge beauty in all sexes, but I would like to try something. The only trouble with female partners is the risk of pregnancy. Children would interfere with my intellectual pursuits, and I simply desire pleasure instead of love. Besides, it seems like we could be compatible.”

     Curran grew furious. He flexed his arms, attempting to break or undo his constraints, but it was no use. To make matters worse, his body was working against him: his cock was rock hard when Heinwald pulled it out of his pants.

     “Wow,” Heinwald breathed, gripping at the hard shaft, “You’re really big down here.”

     “Let me go,” Curran cursed, “Like hell I’m gonna be penetrated by another man.”

     “Who said I was going to penetrate you? Being on the receiving end of anal sex is an experience I would not normally have with a woman. While it is possible, finding a man to penetrate me is far more common.”

     “So you’ve brought other guys down here to fuck you?”

     “No, you’ll be my first. Why? Does the thought of me sleeping with other men make you jealous?”

     Curran blushed. He wished he could smack that cheeky grin off of Heinwald’s face. As much as he hated to admit it, he did find Heinwald very attractive, and now that he realized that Heinwald was to be on the receiving end, he oddly felt more excited. His dick twitched and hardened in Heinwald’s hand.

     “Ho? You got bigger,” Heinwald teased, “Well then, I hope you don’t mind if I help myself.”

     Heinwald ran his tongue up the long shaft of Curran’s dick, suckling at the tender skin before locking his lips around the head. Curran bit his lip. The suction, warmth, and wetness of Heinwald’s mouth felt really good. Heinwald bobbed his head up and down the shaft, deep throating Curran’s cock to his balls.

     “If you’ve never fucked a guy, how come you’re so good at giving head,” Curran hissed.

     Heinwald raised his head off of Curran’s member and wiped his mouth.

     “Like any good scientist, I do my research. You’d be surprised at how easy it is to practice with certain vegetables,” he informed.

     Curran’s face contorted at the mental image of Heinwald deep throating a cucumber. He only hoped he didn’t use it for practice on _another_ area.

     “I’ll be right back,” Heinwald said, standing up and moving to his desk.

     Curran fidgeted in anticipation, his cock still rock hard and now leaking precum. Heinwald grabbed a bottle of transparent liquid from a drawer and returned to Curran. He pulled down his own pants, revealing his own straining erection. He was much smaller than Curran, but there was no denying that he was completely hard and aroused.

     “Now, let’s get to the main event,” Heinwald smirked.

     He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers and reached behind him, pressing one of his fingers inside of himself. His face reddened and small moans escaped from his mouth as he fingered and stretched himself. Curran wished that his hands were free. This sight was way too erotic and he needed to touch himself.

     “Turn around,” Curran muttered.

     “What was that?” Heinwald panted.

     “Let me see you finger yourself.”

     Heinwald’s brow raised in intrigue, “I’m the one giving orders here, but I suppose I’ll humor you.”

     Heinwald turned his back to Curran, shedding his coat for him to see his plump ass. Curran’s eyes bulged. Heinwald had a nicer ass than most women he’d seen. Although it was pale, it was perfectly round and smooth. He wanted to smack it. Curran cursed at his restraints. This practically _was_ torture.

     “Oh? What’s the matter?” Heinwald teased, grinding his ass up against Curran’s throbbing boner.

     “Stop toying with me,” Curran growled, “You slut…”

     “Watch your mouth,” Heinwald chuckled, “I could just finish myself off and leave you to suffer the pain of blue balls if I felt like it. Now be patient and wait for me to finish stretching myself.”

     As Curran muttered curses under his breath, Heinwald returned to fingering himself, adding a second, and eventually a third finger. He whimpered in pleasure as he probed at his prostate, arching his back and shivering. Curran’s mouth watered. He had slept with plenty of women before, but he had never been this stimulated in his life. Curran felt like he could cum just from watching Heinwald pleasure himself. Maybe he had a bondage and domination fetish he never knew about. After what seemed like ages, Heinwald removed his fingers from his ass, coated Curran’s cock with lube and straddled him.

     “Now, let’s begin,” Heinwald said, positioning the tip of Curran’s dick as his entrance.

     He slowly lowered himself down on Curran’s twitching member. Sparks shot up his spine as he took inch after inch of Curran’s huge cock inside of him. Curran gritted his teeth. Heinwald’s insides felt amazing. It was warm and tight, gripping and pulsing around him from every side. Heinwald grabbed onto Curran’s shoulders to gain leverage before finally sheathing Curran’s entire length inside of him.

     “I-it’s in…” Heinwald panted, “Such a big dick inside of me… I like it…”

     Squeezing his thighs aroung Curran’s waist, Heinwald started to move, bouncing his hips up and down Curran’s slick cock and assaulting his tender prostate. He moaned loudly into Curran’s ear, gushing at how amazing it felt. Curran couldn’t take it anymore. He loved this intense pleasure, but he couldn’t stand being used as Heinwald’s sex toy. Curran flexed his arms once more, wriggling them out of the chains and finally freeing himself. Heinwald froze.

     “You… got out?” he stammered.

     “Now, it’s time for your punishment,” Heinwald growled, “You sadistic bitch!”

     Curran tackled him onto the floor, slamming his cock deep inside of Heinwald. Heinwald shrieked in ecstasy as Curran relentlessly slammed his ass, prying his insides apart with his huge dick. Curran’s hands closed around Heinwald’s neck, choking him and making saliva drip from his slack mouth. To his surprise, this only seemed to make Heinwald even more aroused, as his insides tightened around Curran’s cock and his moans grew louder.

     “Oh! More! More! Give me more!!!” Heinwald begged, “This pleasure! So much pleasure! Ahhh!”

     “God you’re fucked up,” Curran grunted, rutting even faster and harder inside of him, “You’re acting like a bitch in wheat!”

     Heinwald’s moans turned to laughter, “It’s bitch in _heat_ , you absolute buffoon.”

     Curran scowled before biting Heinwald hard on his neck. Heinwald shrieked in a mix of pain and pleasure as Curran suckled his neck while continuing his attack on his ass. Curran’s hands dug into Heinwald’s hips hard enough to leave marks and the sound of his balls slapping against Heinwald’s ass echoed through the chamber. He pulled away from Heinwald’s neck to see Heinwald drowning in pleasure; his tongue hanging from his slack jaw, his eyes rolling back, and saliva and tears flowing from his eyes and mouth. Curran could get used to this sight, and this intense pleasure.

     “Harder…” Heinwald pleaded, “Just a bit more… I’m about to cum!!!”

     Curran picked up the pace, feeling himself approaching orgasm as well. Heinwald’s insides clenched and he threw his head back in pleasure as his seed spilled all over his stomach. This sent Curran over the edge as well, making him pump his thick cum into Heinwald’s depths. He pulled his softening cock from Heinwald’s exhausted hole. Semen and lube leaked out as Heinwald rose to his feet. Curran was amazed Heinwald could even stand after that, but perhaps Heinwald’s constitution was greater than he expected.

     “It seems our bodies are quite compatible,” Heinwald said, grabbing his pants, coat, and underwear, “Then it’s decided, from today on, you’ll be my partner.”

     Curran blushed, “Partner? What the hell do you mean by that?”

     “A partnership would be beneficial for the both of us. If the inquisition arrests people based on rumors alone, I’m certain their reputation across Grastea will deteriorate. If you had someone like me in your ranks to solve your cases, you could arrest criminals without worry of false convictions.”

     “Oh, work partners… I thought you meant…”

     “Of course we could be friends with benefits as well. It appears you certainly felt as good as I did, given the large load of semen you let out inside of me.”

     Curran rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

     “This situation would be advantageous to the both of us,” Heinwald explained, “You won’t have to be scolded by the church for investigating false claims and won’t come back empty handed. Meanwhile I get protection from the Church all the while being able to bring the truth to light.”

     “The offer is tempting, but I see only one problem,” Curran said.

     “What would that be?”

     “I never told you my name.”

     “Quite the easily remedied problem. Now then, tell me your name inquisitor.”

     Curran extended his hand, “The name’s Curran.”

     Heinwald accepted his hand and shook it firmly, “Well then, Curran, from today on, I, Heinwald will be your partner. Now then, shall we return to the Ilian Church to explain the situation?”

     “I bet they’re gonna be confused as hell when I tell them that the guy I was supposed to arrest is gonna be working for the Church now, but hey, fingers tossed that they’ll be understanding.”

     “Don’t you mean fingers… nevermind…”


End file.
